The Night Hunt
by TheGrimCreeper24
Summary: It's the one night of the month. The night hunt. Dipper decides to let Mabel choose what monster they should go after and she picks vampires. But when Dipper is abducted by a vampire what will happen?
1. The Night Hunt Part 1

**Hey whoever's reading this this is my first fan-fic so please don't judge too hard but I would appreciate reviews**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I don't Own Gravity Falls, Alex Hirsch. However I do own my OC Veronica (Veronica has a copyright 6-12-15, however if you would like to use her PM me ;)**

* * *

Dippers P.O.V

This was the night, the one night of the month that Mabel and I go on a night monster hunt. I was flipping through the journal to try to find something that we could try to find tonight. Just as I flipped to the page with vampires Mabel burst in.

"Hey Dippingsauce", "hey Mabel". "Whatcha looking at?" she asked. "I'm trying to find something that we can look for tonight".

*Gasp* "that's right"! "Tonight's the night hunt Dipper"! "Have you found anything yet", she said excitedly. "No not yet Mabel, I thought just maybe tonight I…I might let you pick".

"REALLY"! She yelled. "Yes Mabel I'm letting you pick". She looked up the sky and said "I thank you pig gods".

Then Mabel seemed to ponder this for a moment when she yelled "VAMPIRES"! "Dipper, I want to find vampires".

Just then Waddles waddled into the room Mabel ran over and picked up him and asked him "Hey Waddles do you think we should try to find vampires"!

"Oink" Waddles replied, "good enough for me I said". "Start getting ready Mabel we'll be leaving in 2 hours".

With that Mabel skipped off with Waddles. *sigh* "vampires, I better start packing and study up".

\- 2 hours later -

"MABEL"! I yelled, "TIME TO GO"! "Coming" she yelled back. She skipped down the stairs and toward me.

"You packed everything you need right Mabel". "Yep" she replied. "Then let's get going". We set out around 6:30…ish.

Mabel and I entered the forest not knowing if we would find a vampire. We wandered around for a long time. Mabel complained "my feet are tired", "trust me Mabel mine are too but you're the one that wanted to find vampires".

"And the only way to find vampires are if we get to this small area in the forest". "How much longer Diippeerr". "Mabel we only have ½ mile left to go". "Can we take a break ppllleeaasseee Dipper"?

"Fine, but it's just going to take all that more time to get there". "Fine by me grumbled Mabel". I sighed "whatever you want".

After what felt like forever I remembered I had brought some Mabel juice with me.

Mable's P.O.V

Dipper said, "oh Mmabbeell I do believe I have some Mabel juice". I perked up at hearing this, "Mabel juice"? I asked questioningly. I ran over to Dipper and sure enough he had some Mabel juice in a cup.

"Mabel juice"! I squealed. I quickly snatched the cup and downed it. I was jumping all around all over the trees.

"Calm down Mabel Sheesh", Dipper said. "I can't Dipper I'm to hhyyppeerr". "Well then I guess we can keep going on our journey right"? "Yes, yes, yes! Of course we can I squealed".

After what seemed like around 15-20 minutes I checked the journal, "Mabel were in the vampires circle so keep an eye out".

Dipper's P.O.V

"Mabel?, Mabel?, MABEL"? I looked behind me but Mable wasn't there "MABEL"!? I had no idea where she could have gone. I was quickly worried because there was no sign of her. I quickly doubled back to look for Mable.

I found her on the ground. "Mabel?!, Mabel?!, MABEL!? MABEL" "come on wake up". I shook her and she groaned. "Mable are you ok"? "Uuugg Dipper is that you". "Ya Mabel it's me". "Dipper I feel sore every ware".

"Come on Mabel we need to get out of here".

"Hhhsssss", "Mabel did you hear that?" "Hear what Dipper?" Mabel grumbled. I was suddenly sent flying into a tree. I heard an earsplitting crack and knew I had broke something.

"Dipper?" Mabel asked, "where'd you go?" I groaned in response. I lifted my head to see Mabel looking at me with her jaw dropped. "Mabel? What's wrong?" "abo…abov…above you Di…Dipper."

I slowly looked up and my jaw dropped. Above me I saw a vampire…a girl vampire that looked my age above me. I heard her hiss, "he's mine". I could tell through the dark that Mabel raised an eyebrow at that. But then the vampire girl dragged me up the tree and I blacked out.


	2. The Night Hunt Part 2

**Hey TGC24 here I hope you enjoy this chapter! again if you see anything wrong review/PM me and tell me what I need to fix. If you have any ideas for the next chapters PM/review your ideas to me!**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own Gravity Falls, But I do own my OC (the vampire that "abducted" Dipper).**

* * *

Mabel's P.O.V

I'm not exactly sure what I just saw happen. But what I'm sure of is that...THAT VAMPIRE HAS A CRUSH ON DIPPER!, and she just abducted him.

I'm not sure if I want to save him or not because obviously that vampire has a crush on him. But...she did just abduct him.

I look around and see the camping supplies. Since I have those supplies I may as well stay here and wait for Dipper to fall out of the tree...or something like that.

I got out the tent and tried to set it up, but it just kept falling down. Next I tried to lite a fire, But again I couldn't do it.

Since Dipper was the one that usually put all this stuff up, But he was up in the tree, this was going to be a long night and however long I'm here.

Dipper's P.O.V

I had a splitting headache but I wasn't on the ground like I thought I would be I was wrapped in something very soft. I managed to peel open my eyes and look around.

I was in someone's house, it wasn't the Mystery Shack I could see that instantly. I was in a very big bed, wait what! last I remember I was in the forest. so how did I get here? I wondered.

The room I was in was very dark, no windows, no source of light any ware. I wondered why this was.

I tried to get up but found this impossible with my headache. Just then the door opened and the vampire girl that dragged me to wherever I was. I quickly backed up against the wall to get as far away from her as I could.

She looked up to see I was awake. "Thank god I thought you'd never wake up!" she said. "Wh...Why is that". "you've been out for 3 days" she replied calmly. "3 DAYS"! I almost shouted.

"Ouch", "would you please not do that I hurts my ears". "Oh right, sor...sorry".

"It's fine" she said. "I brought you something to eat". My stomach growled loudly at the mention of food. I backed down from the wall seeing she didn't want to hurt me.

"What did you cook"? "I cooked you some grilled cheese". She said holding up a tray. My stomach growled yet again at the sight of food. "Thank you" I replied politely.

As soon as the food was set down I started digging in. The food tasted great! "Mamn thais fouod ibs reaslly goeod" I said with a full mouth. "Thank you" she replied.

"I feel bad I must be taking up all your time just being here" I said. "No, actually I've got nothing better to do" she replied. "You know I don't think I ever got your name". "Dipper", "my name is Dipper". "What's your name?" "Veronica" she replied.

"Veronica" I said to myself, "that's a nice name" She blushed a little. "Yours is pretty nice yourself Dipper" This time it was my turn to blush.

"Come with me Dipper, I want to show you something".

Mabel's P.O.V

Its been 3 days, 3 DAYS! I've been living off protein bars down here Dipper! I decided to leave today and go back to the Mystery Shack.

It's going to be a long walk back I thought to myself. I started back to the Mystery Shack.

\- 49 minutes later -

I could finally see the Mystery Shack. It was a beautiful site considering I was stuck in the forest waiting for Dipper for 3 days! I burst through the front door to see Gruncle Stan sitting there biting his nails.

"Gruncle Stan what are you doing"? I asked

* * *

 **Hey guys TGC24 here and I was wondering if I should create another OC to pair Mabel with? PM/review to tell me thanks**


	3. Only the beggining

**TGC24 here I hope you enjoy this chapter. My OC's name has finally been found out I wont tell for people who haven't read the last chapter. But if you haven't read the last chapter please do! Again reviews and PM's are appreciated! -Thanks TGC24**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own Gravity Falls, however I do own my OC.**

* * *

Mabel's P.O.V

Gruncle Stan looked up, Kid! were have you been. Gruncle Stan, me and Dipper were out on our night hunt. It was extended when Dipper was abducted by a vampire. I got tired of waiting for him so I came back here.

"Kid vampires aren't real". "Ok Gruncle Stan then where's Dipper"? ... "See Gruncle Stan he was abducted by vampires and taken to Waddles knows were, and you know it" I said in my suspicious voice.

"Mabel do you know why he was abducted"? "It seemed to me the vampire that took him had a crush on him" I shrugged. "Wow, he manages to impress a vampire but not regular girls" Gruncle Stan muttered under his breath.

"I know right" I said. I was pretty sure I wasn't meant to hear that but... "He has more luck with supernatural girls then he does normal girls" I said back to Gruncle Stan.

"Mabel I need to ask you a question". "What is it Gruncle Stan"? I asked curiously. "Do you want a vampire for a brother"?, "because that's what he's going to be if we don't save him".

Dippers P.O.V

I was able to get up with Veronica's help. Despite my painful headache, A couple bruises and some pain in my back the rest of my body was fine. She lead me through a few halls and out to a balcony. My jaw dropped at the sight before me.

We were above the forest on the tree tops. I looked to the right and left of me I saw hundreds of houses like the one I was in. I whistled and said "that is a lot of houses."

"Yes" she sighed, "but not all of them are full" "What do you mean"? I asked her "I mean" she said while pulling a chair over for me "that the children of the moon (werewolves) cleared them out".

"Our vampire population that was once in the thousands has now decreased to only hundreds".

"Veronica"? "Yes"? "Do you have parents"? She looked at the ground and I knew I had awoken a touchy subject. "Y... You don't have to answer that". "No Dipper you should know, they w...we...were kki...killed b...by the chil...children of th...the moon". Then she burst into tears. I grimaced and knew I had to comfort her.

I quickly got up and went over to her and sat next to her and rubbed her back in soothing circles. I had to do this to Mabel plenty of times before to sooth her, when boys broke up with her, I also said soothing words to calm her down.

After she was done crying she looked over at me and gave me a weak smile. "Thanks Dipper" "No problem" I said back.

"Veronica how old are you"? 12 in human years and 254 in vampire years". "Why"? "Just curious" I replied. She skootched closer to me. I almost certain she thought I didn't notice, but I did, however I pretended not to.

She did it again and again and I pretend ignored her. She was pretty close when she rested her head on my shoulder. I blushed a little as she did so. "I may not have my parents Dipper, but at least I have you". My face could now go up against a tomato in a redness pageant when she said this.

I turned my head to look at her "Why do you say that"? "because you would have pushed me off your shoulder by now". "Fair point". "What time is it anyways?" I asked. Then I heard Mabel calling my name.

"Well I better go". "Yes you should she replied". "Also you know how to find me now, so come whenever" Veronica said. "Ill keep that in mind" I replied. "I don't doubt it" She said right back to me.

Mabel's P.O.V

"Where could Dipper be"? I'd shouted his name like 1,000 times. I suspected he'd have fallen out of the tree by now. *Thunk* "Ouch" I heard Dipper say.

"Dipper"!? I cried out and rushed over to where I heard him hit solid ground. "Dipper!" I shrieked and ran over to him and squeezed him. "Mable, are you trying to kill me" Dipper weased. "Sorry Dipper" I said and released him from my iron grip.

I helped him up and he winced. "Sorry Dipper" I said worriedly. I lopped his arm around my neck and prepared for the long haul back to the Mystery Shack.

\- 30 Minutes later-

I managed to drag Dipper up the steps to the Mystery Shack. Gruncle Stan quickly came out to help me get Dipper up to our room in the attic.

Gruncle Stan checked Dipper for bite marks on his neck to see if the vampire that had abducted him had bit him, however she didn't. Dipper will be better in a few days I said to myself, that also reminded me of the giant northwest party was in a few days.

Sadly there was no way me, Candy, or Grenda could ever get invited to Pacifica's party. I better go call my girls so we can get ready for glimpses of the fanciness.

* * *

 **There you go, your reviews are appreciated! :)**


	4. NorthWest Mansion Mystery

**Hey! TGC24 here. I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry for that iv been very busy and haven't had much time to write however, I finally got my chance. This chapter isn't finished just yet I'm still typing up a storm. So enjoy what I have so far! reviews are appreciated.**

* * *

Preston's P.O.V

"I must say, the guest list for this year's party has so much diversity!" said my wife. "Yes, a nice mix of millionaires _and_ billionaires". I notices a servant put a fork at the wrong angle and slapped his hand with a newspaper. "Put the oyster fork at an angle! We're not animals, man" I said. He quickly corrected it.

"Now where the devil is—? Pacifica!" my wife said "What did I tell you about that dress?" "The theme is _sea foam green_ , not lake foam green! Go change!" "But, I- I kinda like it" Pacifica said. I said "Mind your mother, Pacifica". "But-" I wrung the bell before she could go any further "Yes, father" she replied.

Suddenly the silverware and plates and almost everything started to float. I knew what was going on and said "Oh no! It's... _happening"_. Forks and knives started flying at me and I swatted at them with the paper. "You are my possessions! Obey me!" I said.

We all jumped under the table "This is a disaster! The party's in just 24 hours!" I said. "Surely there's someone who can handle this sort of nonsense!" The paper rolled out in front of me "And I think I know just the person..." I said.

Dippers P.O.V

I was hanging out with Veronica in the Mystery Shack watch TV when Mabel suddenly burst in and shouted "HI DIPPER!" I jumped right out of my seat. "Gosh Mabel" I said while panting, "I...I think you've gotten…louder". "Maybe…" "Who's this"? Mabel asked.

Veronica and I looked at each other I knew I had to come up with a lie. "A friend of mine here in gravity falls is her brother but he had to go out on a business trip to Florida, so he asked me if she could stay here" I replied to Mabel.

"Do I know her Dipper"? Mabel asked. "No Mabel, only I do" I replied to her. "Oh" she said.

"We interrupt this program to bring you breaking news!" the TV suddenly turned to a news channel. "Aww, what? I was watching Ghost Harassers". "It's starting!" Mable said excitedly and jumped next to Veronica on the arm chair. "Turn it up!" Candy jumped into the arm chair on the other side of Veronica.

"Make room for Grenda!" Grenda said jumping on the chair and breaking a lamp on the side table. "Well tonight's the night, but I've been out here for days! The Northwest family's annual high-society-shindig-ball-soiree is here! And even though common folk aren't let in, that doesn't stop us from camping out for a peek at the fanciness!" Said Toby Determined on the TV.

"Oooooooooh!" the girls said. "Okay, can we _please_ explain why people care about this?" I said. "It's pretty much the best party of all time. Rich food, richer boys!" Said Mabel. "They say each gift basket has a live quail inside!" Said Candy. "Give me your life, Pacifica Candy: said while rubbing the TV screen.

The doorbell rang and as I Was walking over I said "Guys, in case you've already forgotten, Pacifica Northwest is the _worst_. And that's not just jealousy talking. I'd say that to her face." I opened the door and saw Pacifica standing there. "I need your help Pacifica said." "You're the worst." I said and slammed the door in her face.

"See?" I turned around and said to the girls. They all gasped. I heard another knock at the door and reluctantly opened it. "Look, You think it's easy for me to come here? I don't want to be seen in this hovel. But there's something haunting Northwest Manor. If you don't help me, the party could be ruined!" Pacifica said.

"And why should I trust you? All you've ever done is try to humiliate me and Mabel" I replied back. "Just name your price, okay? I'll give you anything!" she replied. "Hi, Pacifica! Excuse us!" Mabel said. Mabel pulled me off to the side. "Dipper! Don't you see what this means? If you help Pacifica, you could get us invites to the greatest party of all time!" Mabel said.

"What? Mabel, this is _Pacifica_ we're talking about!" I said back. "But it's Candy and Grenda's dream!" she relpied. "Drrrreeeeaaaammmm." they said with rainbows in their eyes. I went back to the door, "Ugh. Fine! I'll bust your ghost. But, in exchange, I'll need three tickets to the party." "Hrrn! You're just lucky I'm desperate." I could see her smile a little as she said that.

I looked back and Candy, Grenda, and Mabel were chanting "Wooo! Des-perate! Des-perate! Des-perate!" I looked over at Veronica and she looked down. I looked back at the door and Pacifica was walking away. "Wait", I yelled and ran up to Pacifica. "I need 1 more ticket" I said out of breath.

She rolled her eyes and the smile she held a couple seconds ago disappeared. "Fine", she said and pulled another ticket out of her purse. "I'll see you at the party dork" and she walked away. I walked back into the Mystery 'S'hack and walked over to Veronica.

"Why the long face"? I asked. She replied with "I can't come you only got 3 tickets". "Who said" I replied and showed her all 4 tickets. She gasped and jumped up and hugged me "you remembered" she said.

"Of course I did" I said. "Do you have a dress to wear"? "No I don't own any dresses" she said. "Don't worry I've got you covered" I pulled the panting that was hiding Gruncle Stan's safe off the wall and got some money for a dress.

"Go buy the fanciest one you can find" I said as I put the painting back up on the wall. Veronica skipped off and I started to gather my monster hunting things.

 **Time Skip: 1 Hour**

Pacifica threw open the doors to the Northwest Manor and said "Welcome to Northwest Manor, dorks. Try not to touch anything." Mable ran in and said "Everything's so fancy! Fancy floors, fancy plants- fancy man!" she said while rubbing a butlers face.

"Mm, yes. Very good miss." The butler said. "The rumors were true!" Said Candy while pulling a live quale and some quale babies out of a gift bag.

Pacifica, Veronica, and I walked over too Mr. Northwest. "Ah, if it isn't the man of the hour! Hopefully you can help us with our little... situation, before the guests arrive in an hour." Said Mr. Northwest "I'll do my best." I replied

"Splendid! Pacifica, take our guest to the "problem room," and, uh... he's not wearing _that,_ is he?" Mr. Northwest said. I was rubbing some grime off my teeth when I heard Pacifica say "I'm on it." "Come on Dipper" she said. "Hold on ill be right there" I said.

I turned to Veronica and said "you going to be ok on your own?" "Ya ill be fine" she replied "I'll just hang with Mabel and her friends" she said. "Ok I'll be back after I bust Pacifica's ghost, See ya" I said as I walked away. Somehow I sensed she didn't want me to go.

"Ugh, it's like this collar is strangling me. Who do you guys think you're impressing with this stuff?" I asked Pacifica. "Um, everyone" she said as she tied my bowtie. " _You_ wouldn't understand. High standards are what make the Northwest family great." "Funny, I thought it was lying about founding the town" I said while playing with the fringe on a painting. "Don't touch that!" Pacifica said.

 **Back to Mabel and friends (Mabel's P.O.V)**

"Oh wow, guys, it's the guest list!" Grenda said as she opened the guest book "Whoa, check out this hottie!" she also said to Candy, Veronica, and me. Candy read one name in particular "Marius von Fundshauser! He's a baron from Austria!" she soon said afterword. "Forget the quail, I'm putting _him_ in my guest basket!" I said.

"Hold up, ladies. I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but I think this boy is out of our league", Grenda said. "Grenda is right. He's a white whale. Hunting him will destroy us." Candy followed up with. "There are _tons_ of cute boys coming. Let's swear a sisters' truce not to waste time on Marius". I said.

We all put our hands together and all said

"Deal!"

"Deal!"

"Deal!"

 **Dippers P.O.V**

"Whoa" I said as I pushed open giant oak doors into a giant room the size of the mystery shack. "This is the main room where it's been happening" Pacifica told me. "Yep, this looks like the kind of room that would be haunted, all right". I wouldn't worry about it, though I said to Pacifica. Ghosts fall on a ten-category scale. Floating plates sound like a Category 1. I told Pacifica while I pointed to a cute ghost in my book.

"So what? Are you gonna bore him back into the afterlife by reading from this book?" Pacifica asked. "Just gotta splash this sucker with some anointed water", I said as I held up a bottle of anointed water, "and he should be out of your probably-fake blonde hair". "What was that about my hair?" she asked seeming ticked off.

"Shh! I'm picking something up". I said as I pulled a ghost detector out of my pack. I walked over to the panting and I shut off. "C'mon, stupid thing", I slapped it a couple of times and I came back on. "There we go". I looked up at the painting and the person in it was gone. "Uh, Pacifica?" I asked. "Aah!" Pacifica screamed as blood started pouring from the animals mouths and their eyes turned white.

"ANCIENT SINS. ANCIENT SINS. ANCIENT SINS". the animals chanted. We backed into each other and objects started to float around us. "Dipper, what is this?!" Pacifica asked while hiding behind me. "It's a Category 10" I said with a hint of fear in my voice. The bottle in my hand shattered. "ANCIENT BLOOD AND BLACKENED SKIES. FOREST DARK SHALL ONCE MORE RISE". The animals chanted again.

"What do we do, what do we do?!" Pacifica shrieked while shaking me. "Don't worry. It can't get worse than this!" I replied to her. All of a sudden out of the fire a body started to form. We quickly jumped under the table. After the ghost was fully formed he shouted "I smell... A NORTHWEST! Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

"Hurry! Read through your dumb book already!" Pacifica shout-whispered. "I'm looking! And it's not dumb, okay? This book is gonna save our lives! Alright, here we go. Advice: Beg for Mercy! Aww, seriously?!" "YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE COME HERE!" The Ghost shouted. He smashed the table with his axe. We both jumped out and ran to the hallway. This way! Hurry! Pacifica pulled me into a hallway.

Preston's P.O.V

"Welcome, dukes and duchesses, sultans, and sportsmen" I said as I threw open the doors of the manor. "Yo, what up, Presto?" said a sportsman. And, reclusive 102-year-old mayor of Gravity Falls, Mayor Befufflefumpter. A couple of birds flew in but the mayor said "It's okay, they're with me."

"Tonight we will enjoy only the finest of tastes and only the snootiest of laughter." I said to my guests. After I said this a guest started to laugh snootily while flipping his hair. "That's the ticket!" I said

Mabel's P.O.V

I walked over to candy who was dipping a fondue fork in two fountains saying "Cheese, chocolate, cheese, chocolate- " "Candy, listen to me carefully. You're caught in a sweet-savory loop. Put the fondue fork down." I said in a half-serious tone. She said back to me "I want to, but I can't."

Just then the doors of the manor flew open and a voice said "Introducing Baron Marius von Fundshauser." "Guten tag!" he said. "Guten take-me-now!" I said and tired to rush at him but Candy and Grenda held me back. Mabel, we had a truce! Grenda reminded me.

"Yes yes, a truce! Uh, Grenda? Can you go fetch us some fancy napkins?" Candy asked. "Wow, okay!" Grenda said and walked away. "Listen, Mabel, I don't know if I can follow this truce! He is too adorable!" Candy aid to me. "Huh, me too, Candy. But what do we do? He's unattainable!" I told her.

"What if we flirt with him as a team? With our cuteness combined, one of us might have a chance!" Candy proposed. "It is the perfect plan, but what about Grenda?" I asked. "I love Grenda, Mabel. But these boys are fancy! Her aggressive flirting style might scare them away!"

We looked over at Grenda who was by a boy. "What's on your shirt? The boy looked down and Grenda flicked her finger up and hit him in the nose. "Haha, gullible! ... _Loser!"_ She said. We looked at other and nodded grimly. Just then Veronica walked over ad joined us.

"What are you guys talking about." She asked. "Were trying to figure out how to get that Australian boy over there like us" I replied. "I don't know how you guys can flirt with all these boys", Veronica said. Candy and I gasped. Is that even a question?" Candy asked.

Candy and I looked at each other and nodded. "Veronica It's time to teach you how flirt" I said. "No really I'm fine" she said. "We insist" Candy said. "Come-on" I said and started to drag her off. Temporarily forgetting about Marius.

Dipper's P.O.V

Hurry! Through the garden! Watch out for peacocks! Pacifica said to me. I accidentally knocked a peacock out of my way. "Come on, come on-" I said flipping through the journal. "I got it! Haunted paintings can only be trapped in a silver mirror. Look! There's a silver mirror right there!" I pointed out.

"Wait! Don't go in there!" Pacifica said jumping in front of me. "This room has my parents' favorite carpet pattern! They'll lose it if we track mud in there!" "What? Are you serious?!" I said trying to get by her. "We'll find another way!" she said back jumping in front of me again in my vein attempt to get into the room.

"Come on!" I said to her. "Pacifica, we don't have time for this! Let me through!" "No, my parents will kill me!" she shot back. "Why are you so afraid of your parents?!" I demanded. "You wouldn't understand!" Just then we fell through a painting in the wall "Ahh... What is this place?" "That's weird. I don't even know where this room is". Pacifica said to me.

"Hopefully the ghost doesn't either." I said back to her. "Yeah, maybe we're safe." Pacifica said as she walked in front of a giant mirror. I looked over at her and saw the ghost coming out of the mirror into the sheet. "Pacifica, watch out!" and pushed her out of the way. "Aaaaah!" she screamed. "YOUR FATE IS SEALED!" the ghost said prepared to bring his axe down on her.

"A silver mirror!" I muttered to myself. "Ow!" Pacifica said. "PREPARE TO DIE, NORTHWEST!" the ghost shouted. I jumped in front of her and held out the silver mirror just as he swung the axe down. We tumbled out a window behind us and on to the ground below. we got the curtain off us and Pacifica asked me "Did you get him?"

I turned the mirror over and the ghost shouted "NO! FREE ME!" while pounding on the mirror. We stood up "Haha! Yes!" I said "We did it!" Pacifica said, and hugged me. I went stiff. She pulled away when she realized what she was doing. "Can I _pay_ you to pretend that never happened?" and she held out a 20 dollar bill while I rubbed my arm, and held the mirror.

Pacifica's parents eventually found us and her father said "Well, Pacifica, you really found the right man for the job." "We can't thank you enough." Pacifica's mom told me and a butler shook my hand. "That's enough." she said again and the butler immediately let go. "Hey, just holding up my end of the deal." I said

I started to head out when Pacifica ran up and stopped me by putting a hand on my shoulder. "Wait, leaving already? You're at the world's best party, dummy." she said. "Heh, I'd love to stay, but I've got a Category 10 ghost to dispose of." I walked strait into a pillar "Aah! Heh heh..." she smiled as I said that. "Category 10." I said.

"Call me crazy, but, maybe she's not that bad after all" I said as I was walking away. The ghost started laughing. "What are you laughing about, man? I defeated you." I said. "You've been had, boy. You remind me of me a hundred and fifty years ago." He said. "What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"One hundred and fifty years ago this day, the Northwest's asked us lumber-folk to build them a mansion atop the hill. We were told it would be a service to the town that once a year they would throw a grand party, and all would share in the bounty. It took years of backbreaking labor and sacrifice, but when it was time for the grand party they promised the common folk of the town, they refused to let us in." He explained to me.

I felt like I could see the whole story as he said explained it to me. HE continued his story "YOU PROMISED, NORTHWEST!, With the trees gone, the mudslides began. While they partied and laughed, I was swept away by the storm! And so I said with final breath, "One-fifty years I'll return from death, and if the gate's still closed to town, wealthy blood will stain the ground!" he said

the ghost continued "A curse passed down until this day." "So, wait a minute. The Northwest's _knew_ this haunting was coming, and they tricked me into helping them to avoid ghostly justice? ... I'll be right back." I said to he ghost. "Thank you so much for coming, Mayor. As a sign of our respect, please take this chimp servant. Keep him away from bright lights, he gets... grabby. " I heard Pacifica's father say.

"Northwest's! You've got some explaining to do!" I shouted as I shoved open the doors to the manor open. "Dipper, you came back!" Pacifica said happily. "You lied to me!" I said to Pacifica. "All of you did! All you had to do was let the townsfolk into the party and you could've broken the curse! But you made me do your dirty work instead!"

"Look at who you're talking to, boy. I'm hosting a party for the most powerful people in the world. You think they'd come here if they had to rub elbows with _your_ kind?" Preston said. " _My_ kind?" I decided I needed to take my anger out on someone. "I was right about you all along. You're just as bad as your parents. Another link in the world's worst chain!" I said to Pacifica. She looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry, they made me! I should've told you, but-" Pacifica was cut off by a bell her father wrung. "Enjoy the party! It's the last time you and your kind will ever come." I started to walk away but a monkey held up a tray for me. "No no! Those aren't for him." Preston said. I walked to the area I planned on getting rid of the ghost at.

"Stupid Northwest's, making me do their exorcism for them." I muttered to myself. "Exodus demonus, spookus scarus, aintafraidus noghostus-". "Dipper, Dipper! Please let me get my vengeance on the Northwest's! You hate them as much as I." The ghost begged me. "Hey, I feel you." I told him It's just, my sister's in there, and you seem a _little_ unstable, man."

"Very well, boy. Then... before you banish my soul, may these tired lumber eyes gaze upon the trees one final time?" he asked me. "Uh... I guess. Go nuts, man." I said figuring it couldn't hurt to give him one last wish. The mirror started to heat up "Aah!" I said as drooped the mirror and it broke.

"Yes! VENGEANCE!" the ghost shouted as he rose from the mirror. "Oh no" I said as I started to run back to the manor! Veronica, and Mabel are in there!

 **Mabel's P.O.V**

"Hi! I'm Mabel. So, Australia, huh? Do you guys eat kangaroo meat over there, or... are they... strictly pets?" I asked Marius. "I am from Austria" He said. "Tag! Tag!" Candy said while she patted my shoulder. "I am Candy!, Candy said to Marius. "I love the tiny hats you wear on your shoulders". I pushed Candy out of the way. "Hi! If you were a boat, do you know what kind you'd be? A dream boat. That's what kind". I told Marius.

"You are tagged out!", Candy told me. "I tagged back in!". I said back to her. "You can't do that!" she shouted at me. "I can tag myself! It's allowed!" I shouted back. "No, no!" We shouted at each other. "AHEM!" Grenda cleared her throat "What exactly was all that? You were flirting with Marius without me!"

"We are sorry, Grenda, it's just..." Candy said. "Your flirting style can come off as a bit... intense..." I finished for her. "Oh, I see! You think I shouldn't be myself just because I'm in this stupid mansion! I thought you liked my style!" Grenda told us. "We do! But these boys might not!" Candy explained to her.

"Oh, then I guess they wouldn't like this, either! Hey, Marius!" Grenda said stomping over to Marius. "Ja?" he asked. Me and Candy both gasped. "You've got something... on your shirt!"

 **Preston's P.O.V**

"GENERATIONS LOCKED AWAY, MY REVENGE SHALL HAVE ITS DAY!" The ghost shouted. "Ah, the grim reaper! I'd been wondering when you would arri- Aaah!" The mayor said. Everyone gasped. "Preston, what are we going to do?" My wife asked me. "Prepare the panic room". I said eerily.

 **Dipper's P.O.V**

I opened the giant doors to the manner and a guy turning to wood crawled over to me "Please, help me!" He asked before he turned to solid wood. "Whoa, that is messed up!" I said t myself. "JUST ONE WAY TO CHANGE YOUR FATES: A NORTHWEST MUST OPEN THE PARTY GATES!" The ghost shouted. "A Northwest? ...Pacifica!" I said to myself and look over at the painting and saw a light flashing.

"Pacifica! There you are! The ghost is turning everyone to wood, and he just started rhyming, for some reason? I need your help! Pacifica?" I asked concerned. "You wanna know why this room was locked up? This is what I found in here. A painted record of every horrible thing that my family's ever done. Lying, cheating, and then there's me. I lied to you just because I'm too scared to talk back to my stupid parents! You were right about me. I _am_ just another link in the world's worst chain" she said with tears I her eyes.

"Pacifica, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. But just because you're your parents' daughter doesn't mean you have to be like them. It's not too late". "IT'S TOO LATE!" the ghost shouted. "Oh no!" I said. "You are all wood!" he shouted while laughing. "Dipper, wait!" she said. "What is it?" I asked. She stepped forward leaned in and kissed me. Kissed me!

"Alright ghost, prepare to get-" He shot the journal out of my hand "ah! No, wait! No no no! No, someone help! SOMEONE HEEEELLLLP...!" "A FOREST OF DEATH, A LESSON LEARNED, AND NOW THE NORTHWEST MANOR WILL BURN!" The ghost shouted. Hey, ugly! Over here! You want me to let in the townsfolk? 'Cause I'll do it! Just change everyone back!"

"YOU WISH TO PROVE YOURSELF? PULL THAT LEVER AND OPEN THE GRAND GATE TO THE TOWN! FULFILL YOUR ANCESTORS' PROMISE!" The ghost said. Pacifica Elise Northwest! Stop this instant! We can't let the town see us like this! We have a reputation to uphold! Now come into the panic room. There's enough mini-sandwiches and oxygen to last you, me, and a butler a full week. We'll eat the butler!" My father told me

I looked over at Dipper the boy I had loved secretly since the time h set foot I Gravity Falls who was now wood, and I put my hand on the lever to the doors. "You dare to disobey us? Dingally dingally! Is this bell broken?!" My father said. "Our family name is broken! And I'm gonna fix it!" I said and I pulled the lever.

"Git it! Git it!" I heard someone shout form outside. "YES, YES, IT'S HAPPENING! MY HEART, ONCE HARD AS OAK, now grows soft like more of a... birch, or something." The ghost half-shouted half-said. "Pacifica, you are not like the other Northwest's. I feel... lumber justice." The ghost said while dissipating his axe dropping to the floor.

"Aw, yes! Yeah!" Pacifica high-fived me. "Good lord, the riffraff! They're everywhere! That's not how the fork should be placed!" I could hear Pacifica's father say.

 **Mabel's P.O.V**

"Oh, man, what happened?" I asked my friends. "Ahem!" Grenda said. "Grenda! We are so sorry," Candy said. "We shouldn't have left you behind." I added on. It's okay. "Maybe I do need to work on my flirting. Come on, let's go dunk our heads in some cheese and chocolate. Friends?" Grenda suggested. "Friends!" We all said. Wait! Don't go! Grenda, was it? I must speak with you. There is something about you, I can't get you out of my head. You're so bold and confident. I know you are probably out of my league, but, might I give you mein phone number?" Marius asked.

"I don't have a phone! Write it on my _face!"_ Grenda said with excitement. "Whoa-ho-ho! Go Grenda!" I said to Candy. "Maybe we shouldn't have sold her short. I call bridesmaid!" Candy said. "What? I call co-bridesmaid!" I shouted.

 **Dippers P.O.V**

"Man, if your family hates you for this, they're idiots. This is great." I said to Pacifica. "Enjoy it while it lasts. Next year I'm sure they're just gonna lock everyone out again." Pacifica said back to me. I looked down to Pacifica and said "Hey. Guess what we're standing on." She looked down and we started throwing food and mud on the carpet.

"Haha. But seriously, I'd better go and find someone to clean this up." She the walked away to find a butler. "Woo! Scobbity-doo! Hornswaggle m' goat knees!" W"hoa-ho-ho, what's up, McGucket? Hey" I said. "Dipper! I've been lookin' for ya. I fixed the laptop. I been doin' calculations, and I think somethin' terrible is comin'! The apocalypse! The End Times!"

"You know what, McGucket? How about we talk about this stuff tomorrow? It's a party. Let's have some fun for once, huh?" I said "But-!" I didn't let him finish because I walked out of the hallway in search of Veronica. I surveyed the room and saw her sitting under a large painting of the northwest family. She had that look of distress on her face that told me Mabel had dragged her of to do something.

I walked over and sat down next to her. "What did she do to you?" I asked concerned. "Mabel" she told me "Mabel happened". "Oh, did she try to get you to flirt". "Ya not exactly my ideal party" she said. "Do you need something to drink?" I asked her. "Ya, I could use some punch" she said. "Ok" I said as I stood up and walked off.

 **Veronica's P.O.V**

As Dipper stood up to get me some punch I saw out of the corner of my eye I saw Pacifica strutting over to me. "Hey nerd" She said to me. "Hey slut" I said back. "Listen you… you… you" "You what" I said back to her smirking. That got her angry. "Listen you _bitch"_ Pacifica told me. That got me mad. "Oh you didn't" I said. "Oh I did" she said "and listen well _stay away from Dipper_ ".

"What do you mean"? I asked. "I know you like him" she said smirking. "So what if I do" I shot back. "Stay away from him", He's mine". She spun on her heel and started to walk away. . I made my decision. I pounced on her from behind and flipped her over, and started punching her. All the people at the party started to gather around watching.

I felt hands around my waist pulling me back and I let them. I looked down at Pacifica her face all bruised and bloodied. Then I looked behind me at who had dragged me off and it was Dipper. He pulled me into a side hallway. "Why the hell did you do that?!" He half-yelled at me. "She…she called me…a...a _bitch_ " I replied and broke out into tears. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around me. I could feel his warmth wrapping around me. I put my head into his neck and kept on crying. Hoping this moment would last forever.

* * *

 **My god that took forever to finish! I hope you guys enjoyed the whole chapter, I randomly decided to base this chapter off the Northwest Mansion Mystery because I knew there were a couple of ways I could twist this episode so it would fit into my story. I have also set up a poll for the next chapter it's very important so please go check that out, Thanks -TGC24.**


End file.
